


shooting stars

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosmos is hosting a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shooting stars

“Hurry, or you’ll miss it!”

Skyfire gave a soft, sigh. Cosmos had been poking at him for the last few days about watching a few pieces of space debris come down through the atmosphere, but he just didn’t see the appeal. It was just junk burning up in during reentry and nothing more, no matter how precisely Cosmos may have tracked its course or how lovely a show the minibot claimed it would make.

“Come on,” Cosmos said, reaching out to tug the scientist’s hand gently. “You’ve been in here too long.”

“Is this really necessary?” Skyfire asked. “It’s just junk. It’s not even natural—just debris from the Humans’ space program.”

“But… I though…” the scout dropped the larger mech’s and looked down at the floor. “If you didn’t want to come to the party you could have just said something.”

Skyfire felt a pang at how crestfallen Cosmos looked. “I did try. You were just so excited that I couldn’t get a word in edgewise.”

“Oh.” The minibot turned away and headed for the door of the lab. “I’ll just… I’ll go then. Have a good night, Skyfire.”

“Good night, Cosmos.” Skyfire turned back toward his work. It was an effort to focus; he couldn’t escape the feeling that he had kicked a cyber kitten.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Cosmos, you sure know how to throw a swinging party,” Jazz complimented, patting the smaller mech companionably on the shoulder. “Wouldn’t have ever thought of a shooting star party.”

“Well, it was Carly’s idea. She thought of it after I spent that day tracking orbital debris so we could have safer launch windows for Skyfire and Omega Supreme.” He gave the saboteur a weak smile. “I’m glad you’re having a goodtime.”

“Even Prowl’s enjoying this one.” Jazz gave him another pat and a huge smile. “Good work my mech. Good work.”

“Thanks.” Cosmos hoped his disappointment at Skyfire’s absence wasn’t showing too much. He knew he had been excited to be having the party—which had ended up being much bigger than he thought it would be when he started planning—but he hadn’t realized the larger mech wasn’t. He had been looking forward to spending time with his friend outside their work environment. 

“Look everyone!” Carly shouted as Jazz was turning away. “It’s starting!”

Most of the gathered mechs turned toward the sky, but Cosmos found himself looking down at the ground. It just wasn’t as much fun without Skyfire.

“Oh good, I haven’t missed anything.” For a moment the scout thought he was imagining Skyfire’s voice. Then two large hands clasped his shoulders and pulled him back against an equally large chest. “I’m sorry. The lack of scientific value is no reason not to enjoy something beautiful. I hope I didn’t ruin your party.”

Cosmos let himself be hugged, overjoyed that Skyfire had come after all. “No, it’s just getting started.”


End file.
